Some Lives Are Worth More
by BloodRedNotes
Summary: Its The War Between Harry And Voldermort. Every One Has Picked Sides. What Happens When Harry Is Betrayed By His Friend? What Happens When She Is Told Some Lives Are Worth More?... M for Language And Suggestions...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Harry potter and everything else belongs to J.K Rowling!

Chapter One

**A/N: Hey guys. Here's the first chapter. Sorry for any mini mistakes. Its a bit short... it only came up one page on Word Processor. But enjoy. I've been waiting to put this Fan Fic up for 6 months. Story is a bit fast paced but it is good. ENJOY! Rate and Review!**

_It is the year of the war between Harry and Voldermort. The death eaters are stronger than ever and everyone has picked their sides. Harry and his friends are with the order of the phoenix, Draco and Pansy are with the death eaters. What happens when one of Harry's most loyal friends turns their back to join the very side they hate? What happens when she is told that some lives are worth more?_

"So whats the plan?" Hermione asked for what seemed the hundredth time that evening, she was fed up. The Order were totally ignoring her. It was like she wasn't even there.

"Fine!" Shouted Lupin who was fed up of Hermione's constant questions. "We're going to get some of the most respected death eaters into Azkaban, which will weaken their defences."

"Ok so what do I do?" Hermione asked while looking round the table at the rest of the order.

"Nothing" Lupin replied. Hermione's eyes shot back to Lupin.

"Pardon?"

"Look. It's too dangerous for you Hermione. You're too close to Harry."

"But Ron is doing it!"

"I said no." Said Lupin, holding up his hand. Hermione gave up. For the past month the order had not let her do anything. It made her think of an offer that had been owled to her. It was a note from the Death Eaters wanting her to join. She had refused (mentally) and thrown the note in the bin but kept the enchanted floo power that allowed her to get into Malfoy Manor. She had not told anyone about it. If she was with the Death Eaters at least she would be doing something. '_Stupid idea' _she thought.

"Fine. Don't let me do anything. You're only saying that because I'm dating Harry!"

"That's exactly why Hermione, you're dating Harry. Voldermort can and will use that if he can get to you. We don't need you. We have enough of the Order helping."

"You don't need me? Fine." She said turning away.

"Lupin is right, we don't need you. I don't want to lose you Hermione." Said Harry softly from the seat beside her. He leant over to kiss her but she pushed him away and left the table. Crying. She ran up to her room and slammed the door. She couldn't just sit and do nothing while her friends and fellow order members risked their lives. She couldn't take sides and not help. They were losing. The Death Eaters had already murdered several members of the Order, Kingsley and Molly Weasly being just two of them. She couldn't help the losing side if they refused her offers for help. Then she had an idea. She opened her wardrobe and took out a black travelling cloak. She wrapped it round herself and fastened it with a silver brooch. The she went over to her bed to look for the floo powder that she had hidden away; once she had found it she walked over to the fire place and took a handful. Stepping into the fireplace she threw the floo powder down and whispered

"Malfoy Manor"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Harry potter and everything else belongs to J.K Rowling!

Chapter Two

**A/N: Rate Review Please!**

She appeared in a marble fireplace which was situated on the wall of a dining room. A long table stretched across the floor with cloaked figures sitting around it. Suddenly all of them were up and around the fire place. Apart from the one who was sitting at the head of the table.

"Who are you?" One of the men sneered.

"Hermione Granger." She replied, trying not to sound nervous

"The mudblood! OOhhh... She has guts!" said the familiar voice of Death Eater Bellatrix LeStrange who had leaped up holding her wand and pressing it to Hermione's throat.

"No no Bellatrix... don't harm her. Let us first see what she wants." Said the figure at the head of the table in a cold high voice.

"I...I... I want to join you." Hermione stuttered "The Order Won't let me help, I don't want to lose."

"Hahhah! A mudblood join us! The Dark Lord will never agree" Screamed Bellatrix who was cackling in a way that really showed evil and hate.

"On the contrary Bella, Miss Granger will be valuable. If she is truly turning her back on Potter and his friends. Are you?"

"Yes."

"Well. Let us start with an easy question. What are they planning to do next?"

"My lord..." Hermione began, almost surprised at how easy it was to obey his every word. "They are planning to send your strongest, most respected Death Eaters to Azkaban. That is all I know."

"Good. Well... let us see if Miss Granger is here tomorrow morning. I'm sure you know young Mr Malfoy. Draco! Take her to her room." At this Draco Malfoy came forward, his blonde hair visible in the semi darkness. He directed Hermione to the door. After five minutes of silence they arrived at what was to be Hermione's room.

"In." Said Draco bluntly pointing at the room beyond the door. Once inside Hermione sat down on the bed. Draco, to her surprise sat down right beside her. "What the hell do you think you're doing Hermione, I mean you're Potter's Girlfriend! Why?" he asked.

"They don't want me; they said they didn't need me. They won't let me help and I don't want to lose." She replied, tears falling from her eyes. Draco put his hand round her shoulders and pulled her into a comforting hug. She was surprised by this but liked it.

"You know how dangerous this is don't you?" he asked. She only nodded. "I don't want to see you hurt. Oh and by the way, I never, ever hated you. I'll look out for you."

"Thank you Draco." She said as he left. She was totally confused. Draco Malfoy just hugged her, he told her he never hated her and offered to look out for her but why? She didn't know. She wondered what Harry was doing. Then cut the thought out. She sat there for hours, wondering, crying occasionally, and asking herself why. Just as she was drifting off to sleep there was a gentle knock at her door.

"Who is it?"

"Draco."

"Oh. Erm... Come in." She said nervously. "You don't have to knock you know. It's your manor house."

"Yes I do. I'm sorry to disturb you but the Dark Lord wishes to see you. It's your initiation."

"Oh. Draco can I ask... Do you... you know..."

"Have the mark?" he finished her sentence. She nodded. "I won't lie to you. Yes I do" he rolled up the sleeve of his suit to reveal the Dark Mark.

"What do you have to do for the initiation?" she asked

"Well you have to first use the cruciatous curse then the imperious curse on another Death Eater who will tell the Dark Lord how well you have done and then you must kill a muggle born." She gasped. "I know your muggle born Hermione but you can't pull out now. The other Death Eaters want you to fail and if you do, they will kill you anyway."

"But they will fail me anyway, they all hate me."

"I'm the one who will be marking you." He said "Don't worry, come on." He ushered her out through the door. Then when they were in the room where the initiation was going to take place Hermione suddenly realised what she had let herself in for. The doors locked behind her and Voldermort was sitting on a chair at the end of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Harry potter and everything else belongs to J.K Rowling!

Chapter Three

**A/N: Rate and Review!**

"Miss Granger, as you already know what you must do you may and _will_ start." She shivered she was about to perform the first, illegal curse. She stared right into Draco's steel blue eyes.

"CRUCIO!" she shouted and saw Draco rolling and screaming in pain. Then she ended the curse.

"Very good... Draco what do you think?"

"Painful, very painful my Lord." Draco replied doubled over in pain.

"And the second..." he gestured towards Draco. Hermione breathed deeply.

"IMPERIO!" she shouted, she made Draco dance, spin and even walk into a wall. She again ended the curse. Voldermort looked at Draco.

"What happened?"Draco said confused.

"Very good Miss Granger, now I must say, I had to bend a few rules, see. I don't know if I can trust you, so instead of killing a muggle born, you will kill your mother." Voldermort said bluntly, as a figure that Hermione recognised as her mother, floated towards her. "Do it." Hermione couldn't breathe. Then she remembered Harry saying they didn't need her. If they didn't need her to help the Order then she would go against them. Every fibre of her being told her to refuse yet her heart and head told her otherwise. If she refused, both her and her mother would die at the hand of Lord Voldermort. She had to make a choice. Both of them or one of them.

"Mother... AVADA KERDAVRA!" she shouted, not a tear falling from her eye.

"Miss Granger... come here and pass me your left arm."

Hermione went up to Voldermort and for the first time saw his face. It was pale and unwelcoming. He touched the tip of his wand to her left wrist and the Dark Mark inked it's self onto her skin. Draco then took her by the arm and led her back to her room. She collapsed in tears onto her bed.

"My own mother! How? How could I?"

"Those are questions I can't answer, but it was you or her. Good night Hermione" he said kissing her politely on the cheek and shutting the door. She lay on her bed happy and sad, and for the first time that day managed to get to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Harry potter and everything else belongs to J.K Rowling!

Chapter Four

**A/N: Rate Review Please! The Chapters are cut in the best places I can. This was originally just one big story not separated into chapters. Enjoy!**

When she woke there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." She said lazily. The door opened and a house elf stumbled in. "Oh!"

"I is Luwin Miss. I is the house elf of the Malfoy's. Young Mr Malfoy wishes you to join him for a late breakfast. He is in the small dining room. Here are some clothes Miss. Mr Malfoy says you might like them." Said the small house elf who slightly resembled Dobby, the same glassy eyes, cheeky smile and ears but with a sailors cap on (He had obviously found it because Hermione knew if it had been given to him he would not be here.). Hermione thought he was quite cute.

"Thank you."

"And Miss the Dark Lord says you and Mr Malfoy must not go on any Death Eater missions yet. He wants Mr Malfoy and yourself to become friends. So he can trust you. That is all." Said Luwin, waiting to be excused.

"Thank you very much... Luwin, you may leave." Hermione looked at the clothes Draco had sent up to her. There was a green and silver summer dress with a short black cloak to wear on top and a pair of green pumps for shoes. She got changed, brushed her hair with the brush on the dresser of her room and went out of the room. Then a familiar squeaky voice addressed her.

"Hello Miss. Mr Malfoy says to meet him in the gardens. That is all."

"Thank you Luwin." Hermione walked down a very grand staircase, thorough a few halls and after fifteen minutes found the gardens. A small summer table had been set up and breakfast lay upon it. Draco Malfoy sat at one end. When he saw Hermione he stood up and pulled the chair out for her.

"Morning Hermione, you look stunning." He said as he tucked her chair in and returned to his seat. Hermione blushed. She had her hair down and the dress was strapless, elegant. It defined her figure wonderfully but was oh so slightly Slytherinish.

"Thank you. Luwin told me that we were to become... friends before going on any missions for the Dark Lord. Why?"

"Because he wants to know if he can trust you. I mean you can't blame him, you were Potters girlfriend. And they know your missing. They think you have run off, you know to be alone for a bit. They also know we have a new Death Eater but they don't suspect that it is you."

"Oh. Well at least they aren't looking for me. Yum scrambled eggs, my favourite." Hermione tucked into her food while Draco laughed. Once she had finished her food (in five minutes flat) he made her an offer.

"Shall I teach you to play Quidddich? Or Quaffel ball?"

"Well I can't ride a broom. Quaffel ball, but I know how to play." Draco grabbed the ball and chucked it at Hermione. After a few tackles and scores Draco and Hermione were unnaturally close, he moved in closer and put his hands on her waist she held the tops of his arms their lips moments away from touching. _This is it... I'm about to kiss Draco Malfoy._ She thought. Closer and closer still just as their lips started to touch Bellatrix walked into the garden. Hermione and Draco broke apart.

"Aunt Bellatrix."

"Draco. Getting cosy with the mudblood are we?" she mocked. Draco blushed.

"And what is that to you aunt Bellatrix. If you don't mind Hermione and I are trying to have a pleasant breakfast but that seems to be hard as a very unpleasant someone is hanging around."

"Don't you talk to me like that."

"Oh listen... I think I can hear the Dark Lord calling you. Good bye." Bellatrix gave Draco a nasty look and then apparated away. "Where were we?" he said as he turned to Hermione.

"Just about..." she stepped closer to him, their lips almost touching. "Here." She whispered as he pulled her into a kiss. He tasted like spear mint, fresh and tingly. He ran his fingers through her hair and slid his hands down to her waist and pulled her in closer still. She ran her fingers through his platinum blonde hair. Suddenly a picture of Harry flashed in her mind. She stopped and pulled away, tears welling in her eyes.

"Whats wrong?" Draco asked. She stared at him watery eyed and he understood. "Harry." She nodded. "It's ok."

"No it isn't I'm not with Harry anymore. I shouldn't think about him... I'm sorry I spoiled the moment."

"No, seriously, its fine. I have to go help mother. See you later Hermione." He kissed her cheek and walked off.

Hermione spent the rest of the day in the Malfoy's extensive library. Thousands of books ranging from simple spells to the Dark Arts. She decided not to go to dinner to avoid mocking and went up to her room. She shut the window to block out the thunder and rain in the background. By the time it was midnight she was still awake. Thinking of Harry, of the hurt she must have caused him, leaving suddenly for almost no apparent reason but she was angry at him. Hours before she had stormed out she could have sworn she had heard Harry telling Ginny he loved her. She was probably being stupid, she didn't even hear the rest of the conversation but she was angry. The lighting kept her awake and she wanted to go to sleep. Staying awake meant she was forced to think about Harry. In the end she got up and walked out of her room. After five minutes of walking down long corridors she came to a white door, she knocked several times.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Harry potter and everything else belongs to J.K Rowling!

Chapter Five

**A/N: Rate Review Please! Hope this is still interesting. This took me ages to finish. =)**

"Come in." She opened the door and Draco Malfoy lay in bed the covers pulled up to his chin.

"I'm sorry for waking you, I can't sleep. Have you got any potions to help?"

"No... Not that I can get hold of. Why don't you sleep in here?"

"I couldn't..."

"Yes you could. I'll take the floor since you wouldn't want to share a bed. You probably don't trust me." Draco said as he took another set of sheets and put them onto the floor.

"I trusted you enough to kiss me didn't I?"

"That was different... seriously though take the bed. I'm fine on the floor."

"No, it's ok. I trust you Draco." She said as she climbed into his bed. He slid in beside her and she turned over and put her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm round her shoulders. Soon enough she was asleep.

When she got up Draco was just putting his shirt on.

"Oh sleeping beauty awakes does she?" Draco said sarcastically.

"Moring to you to."

"Did you sleep well?" he said as he did up the final buttons of his shirt.

"Yes I did thank you."

"Good." He said pulling on his tie.

"Thank you. For letting me sleep here." She said as she got out of the bed.

"No problem. But thank you for trusting me."

"Damn... None of my clothes are in here."

"Not to worry... I'll summon them. Accio!" The clothes zoomed through an open window.

"No peaking now." She said as she turned her back to get changed

"Promise." He said. Once they were fully dressed and changed they went to the dining hall to have breakfast with everyone else.

"Miss Granger where did you sleep last night? You were not in your room this morning." Asked Narcissa Malfoy.

"I..." Hermione opened and closed her mouth several times without saying a word. The Draco cleared his throat.

"She slept in my room mother. In my bed." Draco announced. Narcissa gave a horrified gasp. "I slept on the floor." Draco added so his mothers face showed relief.

"I told you he was getting cosy with the mudblood." Cackled Bellatrix from opposite Draco.

"Don't call her that." Said Draco defensively

"What? Mublood?" Bellatrix teased.

"Don't call her that!"

"Mudblood! Mudblood! Ha ha ha!"

"I said DONT CALL HER THAT!" Draco roared as he sprung from his seat wand in hand. Bellatrix too grabbed for her wand but for once Draco was too quick and had shot a spell at her which caused a rope to fly out of Draco's wand and wrap itself round Bellatrix's neck. Hermione immediately recognised the spell as Dolores Umbridge had fired it at a centaur in the forbidden forest in her fifth year at Hogwarts.

"Draco." Said Bellatrix gasping for breath. "Please-Stop..."

"What is her name?" He asked

"Mudblood..." She spluttered from lack of oxygen. Draco flicked his wand and the rope tightened.

"WHATS HER NAME!"

"Her-mio-ne." Bellatrix gasped. Draco let the rope loosen completely and Bellatrix landed on the floor gasping. "And you will do good to remember it. Or else."

"HOW DARE YOU! STRANGLE ME; TELL ME TO CALL HER BY HER NAME AND THREATHEN ME! I AM YOUR AUNT DRACO! YOU WOULDNT DARE!" Shrieked Bellatrix.

"Hermione, Draco. Please leave the table. Bella dear calm down." Narcissa said. Hermione and Draco left and went to the ball room instead.

"You didn't have to you know." Hermione said.

"Yes I did... Let's forget about that. Do you know how to dance?"

"Pardon?"

"Sorry... Stupid idea."

"No...No. It's wonderful. Yes Draco I can dance."

"Very good." Draco said as he put he turned the gramophone on. A waltz started to play and Draco took Hermione's waist. Hermione herself was a brilliant dancer. She had had lessons in a summer class while on holiday from Hogwarts one year. She giggled while she danced as Draco smiled in a way she had never seen him smile before. Her dancing reminded her of the Yule ball in her fourth year. She remembered seeing Draco dance with Pansy Parkinson on that night. As the music began to slowly stop Draco and her stopped dancing. Her pulled away and bowed to her, still smiling. Hermione bowed only her head.

"Did you dance like that with Pansy?"She asked.

"Would done but Pansy can't dance... oh God! That reminds me! I haven't told Pansy that were finished."

"But isn't she a Death Eater?"

"Yes but she's not here... oh no... She's coming back today!" Just as Draco had spoken someone was coming down the hall. The familiar sound of Pansy's voice filled the air; Hermione ran and hid in the music cupboard. The door opened.

"Drakey! Did you miss me?" Pansy squealed in a childish voice. Hermione spluttered from trying not to laugh.

"Pansy Darling I have something to tell you..." Draco said as he approached her leading her to a chair.

"What is it?"

"I hate to say this Pansy but its over." He began.

"But why?" She said, her bottom lip trembling.

"I... well I've found someone else..."

"WHO?" She shouted, tears streaming down her face.

"You can come out now." Draco said to Hermione who had come out of the cupboard, her hair slightly messy.

"HER! She's and Order member!"

"Actuality Pansy I am a Death Eater... look." Hermione said as she rolled up her sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark.

"How long?" She asked.

"About two days." Draco said.

"I see... and what were you doing in here? Hermione was in the closet and... Oh god you two weren't you know... in the closet?"

"God forbid no. I'd never! I wouldn't treat Hermione like that after just two days and definitely not in a cupboard! No she was hiding from you. We were just dancing." Draco said.

"Prove it!" Pansy shouted. Draco put the music back on and again took Hermione's waist. They began to dance. After about two minutes they stopped. "Fine. Ok point taken. Why did you never dance like that with me?"

"Sorry Pansy but Hermione can actuality dance... unlike you that is..."

"I get it. Good luck..." Pansy whispered and walked out before she broke into proper tears.

"That was a bit harsh don't you think?"

"Well yes but I had to set her straight. Sorry"

"Point taken. What now?" She asked.

"Erm... Not too sure. Why don't we play five questions?"

"Sure." She said smiling and biting her lip. "You start."

"Ok... Whats your favourite colour?"

"Orange."

"Which Quiddich team do you support?"

"I don't." She laughed and Draco looked shocked

"Ok. Dress or trousers?"

"Dress for summer trousers for casual."

"Diamonds or emeralds?"

"Oh. Emeralds hands down." She smirked at him.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes..." She said staring into his eyes. "My turn. Colour?"

"Green."

"Middle name?"

"Don't have one."

"Mother or father?"

"I like my mother better thanks."He laughed

"Do you break promises?"

"Never."

"Do you really, truly love me?"

"To infinity."

"Good." She smiled. They both burst out laughing.

"Did you mean what you said to Pansy?" she said biting her lip in a nervous way.

"Which bit?"

"About not treating me like that... you know when she though you and I were... having... erm... in the cupboard?"

"Of course! Hermione I know I can and have been a Spineless, un thoughtful git but I would A never make you do that B treat you like that and C I would have more class than to do it in a cupboard." He laughed in a serious way

"Thank you. I'm sorry... I should have known you meant it."

"No... You have every right to ask. I was your worst enemy at Hogwarts. I was your worst enemy right?"

"Of course."

"Good." He laughed. "Now... what do we do next?"

"Well I'm going back to my room. I want to have a shower and wash my hair after being in that cupboard."

"You do that." Then she walked off. She had lied to Draco ever so slightly. She was going to have a shower but she was also going to write to Harry. She thought if she sent a bird that Harry did not recognise and ask him to send it back with a reply then he could not find her. She knew it would work. When she got back she conjured a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink and began to write.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Harry potter and everything else belongs to J.K Rowling!

Chapter six

**A/N: Rate Review Please! I know it all happens quick. But can you really put a time span on love? Enjoy! =) Cookies for anyone who Reviews!**

_Dear Harry,_

_That really hurt. Telling me you didn't need me. I'm safe by the way, don't worry, I don't need you to. The day I walked out I overheard a conversation between you and Ginny. You told her you loved her. In what context? Don't bother trying to look for me. You won't find me. Also don't ask me to come back yet. I'll come back if I want to. Tell Ron hello. Send this owl back with a reply and don't track it or the reply won't get here. Neither will the owl._

_Hermione._

That's all she wanted to say to him. She didn't love him. Not anymore. She sent the owl and ten minutes later it returned with Harry reply. She couldn't open it. She didn't want to read it. Then she had an idea.

"Luwin!" she said and the little house elf popped into her room.

"Yes Miss?"

"Can you please get Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes Miss." He said then popped away. Three seconds later he popped back.

"He is busy right now. But he says he will be here in a few hours Miss. That is all."

"Thank you Luwin. Here...take this but don't tell anyone. It's called Toffee. You eat it. You may go."

"Thank you Miss! Luwin has never been given candy to eat!" He said excitedly putting the sticky candy in his mouth which he ate in a matter of seconds. His eyes grew wide and shiny and he screamed with delight as he hyperactively ran round the room and quite literally bounced off the walls and then popped away. She sat by the window watching some leaves swirling about in the wind. She then pulled out her own wand and began to make them change colour and swirl in different patterns. She got up and looked at the clock she had been waiting for Draco for nearly three hours now. She broke down into tears; she couldn't read Harry's reply on her own. She had been crying for fifteen minutes when her door opened and Draco stood in the door way. He saw Hermione and rushed over, picking her up by the waist.

"I'm sorry I took so long, Mother had an endless list of jobs. What did you want sweetheart?"

"I wrote to Harry, just to tell him I'm ok and ask about something. He doesn't know I'm here. I wouldn't open his reply, can you read it to me?"

"Of course... let's see.. he says _Dear Hermione,_

_I didn't mean it. I was agreeing with Lupin. I want you back. I love you. As for the conversation with Ginny I told her that I love her but not in the way she wants me to. I told her I can't be with her, I told her that I loved you. Come home. Please._

_Love Harry._

How smooch..."

"Well I don't care. I want you. And only you."

"That's good to know."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Which bit? The bit where I know you're not going to run off with saint Potter or the bit where I realise that I'm not a delusional lunatic who doesn't understand the concept of normality?"

"The first."

"Oh." He laughed.

"You are perfect Draco. I love you." She said kissing him and picking up Harry's letter and tearing it up.

"I did mean what I said to Pansy. I have to admit, when I saw you and Weasley holding hands and kissing I was downright jealous. I hate him for it."

"I know."

"Not being rude but you don't ,he..." Hermione cut him off.

"Draco you are ten times the man he is. He wasn't gentle when he kissed me or when we messed about. You however for a Death Eater, you are perfect."

"Thank you." He said blushing. "I never treated you that well in school. My reputation, you understand right?"

"Yes, I do. I couldn't be friends with you anyway, you know, because of Harry and Ron."

"But I could have been friends with you, My reputation shouldn't have come before my feelings. I'm so sorry..." Hermione yet again cut him off but this time by putting her finger to his lips. She then moved her hand to the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. He responded so powerfully that Hermione had to grab the table to stop herself falling over. He fell backwards over the bed, Hermione in his arms, both still locked in kiss. He ran his hand down her back so that they could rest on her slim waist. She started to unbutton his shirt but he gently pushed her away.

"Hermione no. Not now, you're not ready, I can't do this to you, I said I wouldn't." He explained

"Thank you." She said, breathing heavily.

"What? For saying no?"

"No, for stopping me doing something I might later regret." She replied, fixing her dress and hair before standing up to her full height.

"No problem. I was going to ask you if you wanted to sleep in my room again but I don't think Mother would approve."

"Yes. I suppose so."

"Hermione, tell me one thing."

"What?"

"What do you like the most about being my girlfriend?"

"What! Oh, ok... I like the way you treat me. Respectful, pleasantly."

"That's it?"

"And I like the way you hold me like you don't want to let go." She said smiling dreamily.

"That's because I _don't_ want to let go. Thank you for sharing that. Pansy said money and erm... you know."

"Oh." She laughed "I really do have to have a shower now."

"I was rather hoping we could just sit and talk."

"Well... Stay here while I have a shower." She walked off to behind the changing blind in the room. As she stripped off Draco was stopping himself from watching from the conveniently placed mirror which showed Hermione's full reflection. When she had finished changing she slipped into a green silk dressing gown which hung of her figure slightly and showed quite a bit of her full cleavage. As she walked past Draco his mouth dropped a little bit his eyes staying fixed on her.

"Something wrong?" she said in a slow seductive way, a smile to match etching on her face. Draco was speechless; all he could do was watch and stare at the beauty in front of him. He quickly closed his mouth and put an ice cool smile on instead. She walked off into the on suite bathroom. Draco was fixed to his seat, unable to move, unable to even breathe. Who knew that Hermione Granger was so beautiful? Draco had always wanted her, he wanted her to be his, he wanted to hold her, possess her, hold her heart in his hands and even more he wanted her to possess him, for her to hold his heart and keep it. He always _had_ the best. She always _was_ the best. He wanted her and he got her.

As Hermione stood under the shower she began to think.

_What does Draco want from me?_

_Love_. Her mind said.

_What do I want from him?_ She thought.

_Love._ Her mind said again.

_Oh shut up!_ She commanded. This time her mind did not reply.

_This isn't logical._

_Of course it's not. Its love._ Her mind replied

_If I want your opinion I'll ask for it._

_Sorry for helping. _ It replied.

She got out of the shower and using her wand she dried her hair, then she slipped the robe back on, still with cleavage showing.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Harry potter and everything else belongs to J.K Rowling!

Chapter Seven

**A/N: Rate Review Please! Cookies for anyone who Reviews! Really Short Chapter... Again, Cut In a random place. Sorry if it disrupts the flow but im cutting them best I can!**

She came out of the bath room and saw Draco sitting on the sofa, the top three buttons of his shirt undone and his tie completely undone but still hanging around his neck. She again disappeared behind the changing blind and came out wearing a short, silk night dress in the colour as the robe. Draco stared with willing eyes as she showed more skin than he had ever seen. The night dress ended half way up her thigh and rested low on her chest, thin straps holding it up. Hermione stopped about a foot away from Draco, she smiled a smile that only Draco should see and his eyes glistened, he was right, he did want her, he did want to possess her. He made a noise that sounded like 'ummm' and Hermione shivered.

"What did you want to talk about?" she said casually as she lowered her self elegantly onto the sofa that Draco was sitting on.

"You."

After an hour Hermione found herself laying across the sofa, her head in his lap as he gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"... and do you remember the time I punched you in the face in third year?" she laughed.

"Vividly." He said bluntly before breaking out into laughter himself. Hermione then slid up the sofa to sit on his lap sideways so her feet were on the sofa and her side up against his muscular chest. She rested her head on his shoulder and he slid both of his arms round her wait. This time she wasn't frightened at his touch, she liked it, she had done all along.

"Promise me something." She whispered secretively into his ear.

"Anything."

"Dance with this time next month."

"Promise." He whispered back. "But why?"

"Because in a month I will be ready." He gave her a confused look then realised what she was saying.

"I don't want to push you into it. Don't do it if you don't want to."

"I don't mean that." Suddenly he really was confused. "I will be ready to tell everyone. I know you've been thinking about it."

"Ok. I'm fine with that."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Harry potter and everything else belongs to J.K Rowling!

Chapter Eight

**A/N: Rate Review Please! Cookies for anyone who Reviews! Cut In a random place again. Really, REALLY Sorry if it disrupts the flow but im cutting them best I can!**

*Two weeks later*

"Have you quite finished with picking at your dinner Miss Granger?" Narcissa scowled. Hermione shoved the plate forward. She was sick of being scowled at but Mrs Malfoy. Every day, every hour. Then Draco cut in.

"Hermione please come to the ball room." He said getting up from the table. Hermione followed in his wake silently. Just as they did every Friday night Draco turned on the music and took Hermione's waist and they danced. The music was strangely fast and was more like sexy jazz than a waltz. After about two minutes they both realised it _was_ sexy jazz so Draco danced in the style, spinning her, draping her over his knee. By the time the music began to stop Draco had Hermione pinned to the wall, both locked in kiss while Hermione unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a perfectly toned six pack. He planted kisses down her neck and then stopped to take in breath. Draco was so close to Hermione that he could feel her breathing hard against his chest. Hermione took advantage of this moment and dragged him by the hand out of the ball room and into her own. Still out of breath from running she draped herself backwards over the bed and pulled Draco on top of her by his undone shirt. He unzipped her dress and went straight for the kill (Which in Hermione's book was the best thing he had done all day.). And for the next hour she was in absolute, wonderful, mind blowing bliss.

Draco and herself where getting changed the next morning when they realised that their clothes from last night were spread across Hermione's room. With Draco's mother waiting impatiently outside the room demanding that she open the door they were stuck. Draco grabbed the clothes and jumped out the window and crouched down so he was hidden from sight. Then and only then Hermione opened the door to find an angry Narcissa Malfoy.

"Where is my son?" she shouted.

"I don't know Mrs Malfoy"

"I know he is in here! I could hear you laughing loudly this morning!"

"He... came to my door this morning to say that he will be in the library this afternoon." She lied. Then Narcissa grabbed Hermione by the throat and shouted:

"Draco! Come out!" At this Draco left the clothes outside and climbed in through the window. "And what did you do last night?"

"Nothing." He replied, hands in his pockets looking straight at his mother as if he wasn't lying to her.

"Miss Granger maybe you have something to say?"

"No."

"Right Veritasrum for both of you." She said pulling a small blue flask from beneath her cloak. She walked over to Draco just as she was about to tip the truth potion into his mouth he pushed the flask away.

"Ok.. Ok! Hermione and I... erm... how to put this...made out." He said, going red in the cheeks.

"Draco! How could you... make her..." Hermione cut her off.

"It was my idea."

"Well... How dare you! The both of you! I... I will think of a punishment later." She said storming off.

"That went well." Draco laughed. "So... come on... how was I last night?" He asked, a smirk spreading across his face as Hermione blushed.

"Amazing. It was... You were...Amazing!" she said, still red in the cheeks.

"Told you I had more class than to do it in a cupboard." He laughed "Bet I was better than Potter."

"Well I wouldn't know would it. I never had IT with Harry."

"Oh... I assumed... I'm sorry..."

"But you were probably better than Harry. What were you saying?"

"I said I had more class than to do it in a cupboard."

"Oh yeah. When we were dancing... I don't know what happened... when you stopped for breath it was the only way I felt I could respond."

"Oh... did I force you into this... you could have just kissed me back... I didn't mean..."

"I _wanted_ to." she said smiling. "When you saw me in the dressing gown and night dress I saw that look in your eye." Draco blushed. "You _wanted_ me. I could see it. The way you looked at me. I felt... beautiful."

"You are beautiful. I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too. Now shut up and kiss me before we have to go to breakfast." She laughed. He pulled her into a quick but passionate kiss and then they left for breakfast.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Harry potter and everything else belongs to J.K Rowling!

Chapter Nine

**A/N: Rate Review Please! Cookies for anyone who Reviews! Cut In a random place again. Really, REALLY Sorry if it disrupts the flow but im cutting them best I can!**

Just as they were finishing breakfast Draco spoke.

"Luwin!" he shouted and the little house elf popped into the room. "Clear these plates."

"Yes master. Plates... Muoh hahahaha." Luwin pressed his fingers together and laughed evilly in a hysterical way resembling evil geniuses from many muggle movies Hermione had watched. Then he exited the room so his back was never turned to them and moved into the shadow of the doors so his face look freakishly evil and then shut the doors behind himself. His mad laughter echoed down the corridor.

"What the hell?" Hermione asked, laughing.

"Toffee. He gets like this for about a month if he gets hold of toffee and eats it. It makes him go loopy. I wonder how he got it." Draco explained while preventing himself from laughing. Hermione blushed for a split second and then the colour faded away. She made a mental note to herself to never give Luwin toffee again before a loud voice echoed within the room.

"Can Miss Granger and Mr Draco Malfoy come. Their presence is needed." Boomed the voice. "Urgently". Hermione shivered. She knew the voice of Voldermort and that was it. She froze for a moment, hearing nothing, seeing nothing. Not even thinking. She just blanked out. She snapped out of her trance when Draco gently clasped her wrist. She looked up at him standing there and stood up. She linked arms with him and they both walked out of the dining hall. Once the doors were shut behind them her breathing rate increased and Draco could feel her shaking. He turned to look at her and pulled her into a side hug as they walked.

"I know your scared. But you cant back out now." He planted a soft kiss on her head and stroked her hair.

"I know." She said as she resumed her place linked with him.

They went up the main staircase of the house. It was made of white marble and golden banisters. They travelled up past the first floor which had all the bedrooms. Up past the second floor containing the library, study and various other reference rooms and when they got to the third floor they exited the staircase and continued down, what was to Hermione, a very long corridor. At the end stood two very large, very heavy looking black doors. Draco unlinked with his love to knock upon them. They then opened and he took a deep breath and walked in. Hermione followed and the doors shut behind her with a bang. She half run, half walked to catch up with Draco and copied him as he knelt on one knee in front of the dark lord, whose face was covered.

The room was dimly lit, with only a few candles here and there, Hermione was sure there was a fireplace somewhere but couldn't quite make it out. The floor was cold and hard and she thought i was probably marble or some sort of expensive material. She avoided looking up as Draco did but was forced to when He spoke.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy. Have you both become... friends?" Said the dark lord in chilling tone.

"Yes my lord. A lot more than friends even." Draco replied curtly.

"Ahh..So if you are not friends you are?" He asked.

"Courting. Dating." Draco replied.

"Lovely...lovely." her replied in a fake sickening tone. "Well. Now I can trust you I shall send you out on a mission with the rest of us. It may be your last if we are... unsuccessful." Hermione shivered at this. "Potter and his friends will be at the ministry of magic on September the first. We will also be there. I will kill potter and his annoying little friends this time. You are both to commence in combat with the rest of us." Hermione gasped and Draco sent her a warning look. "Be warned Miss Granger, any thoughts of re joining your pathetic old friends and the consequences will be severe. Remember what I can do with that mark on your wrist..." he trailed off. He waved at them to leave and they did. In silence.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Harry potter and everything else belongs to J.K Rowling!

Chapter Ten

**A/N: Rate Review Please! Cookies for anyone who Reviews! Cut In a random place again. Really, REALLY Sorry if it disrupts the flow but im cutting them best I can! Chapter 10! Officially My LONGEST! Cookies For Everyone (hands out cookies) =)**

The moment the doors shut behind her Hermione ran. Down the staircase, down and down and down. Along corridors until she reached her room. Draco bolted after her, worried at what she might do. When he found her in her room he saw a smashed mirror with blood smeared on some of the shards. He looked over to a crying Hermione who's hand was bleeding badly. She cried silently and that hurt Draco even more than if she had made a noise. He couldn't begin to imagine how she was feeling. How much pain she had stored inside of her right at this moment. All he did was walk up to her, sit beside her and hug her tightly. She responded, pressing herself against him and holding on for dear life. After a moment he released her.

"Pass me your hand baby. Let me fix that up for you. Don't want you injured now..." he said, trying to hold back tears. He healed her hand and the bleeding stopped. Draco sat there for a while just holding her hand when Hermione looked up to see him too, silently crying.

"Draco... you're crying..." She whispered.

"I know." He wiped away the tears. "So are you."

"I know." She replied in the same hushed tone. He reached in a kissed her. She could feel him crying but she kissed back. They interlocked. Kissing like they would never see each other again. When they broke apart he held her close to him.

"I'm so scared. So upset." He just stroked her hair and let her talk. "I'll have to watch them all die. All of them. One by one, I'll have to kill some of them. What if you get hurt? What if you got killed..." she cried even more. Draco calmed her down stroking her cheek, her beautiful chocolate hair and kissing her gently again.

"I said I'd look out for you. And I will. I wont let anything bad happen to you. Or me." He said in a hushed gentle tone.

"Lay with me... just hold me..." she whispered and he did as she asked. He held her tightly as she cried silently. He stroked her hair and cheek. Kissed her gently now and then and soon she was asleep. He looked at the beauty beside him, in his arms. He didn't let go or leave. He just lay there holding her. He stayed till the candles burnt out and they were surrounded in darkness. He stayed till the rain started and didn't leave even when it stopped. He stayed until the first signs of the sun began to show and gently light up the room. Yes he stayed by her side. He always would do.

In the next two months they pushed the mission to the back of their minds. Draco spent his time with Hermione. Showing her around the gardens, all the secret places she had never noticed. As June turned into august the weather became colder. Much colder than it should be. So outings gradually stopped. The two stayed alone, mainly engaging in games of wizard chess or simply just enjoying each other's company. Draco one day in late august disappeared for a whole day. Leaving Hermione worried and ever so slightly upset. When he returned however he paid her back for not telling her. As the day of the battle became nearer and nearer the pair rarely talked. They just would stay holding each other or in each other's company for fear of talking about the thing that scared them most. Losing each other.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Harry potter and everything else belongs to J.K Rowling!

Chapter Eleven

**A/N: Rate Review Please! Cookies for anyone who Reviews! **

The night before the battle was breaking point for Hermione. While getting things ready and practicing with Draco she dropped her wand and stood as it clattered to the floor and lay still. She sighed deeply and hung her head as silent tears fell to the marble beneath her feet. With shut eyes she shook her head slightly.

"Draco... I CANT do this." She whimpered. Her breathing became irregular. Draco walked to her. Lifted her chin and gave her a sympathetic look.

"You cant back out now baby." He brushed his hand over her cheek and she nuzzled into it as he wiped the tears from her face. "You're in too deep. Look... I'll make sure nothing happens to you. Just keep your mask on so no one knows its you and everything will be fine." He hugged her deeply and then kissed her lips.

"I'll go get ready." She whispered and walked off. Draco stood watching her go off to prepare. He knew he had the most precious thing in the world right now. He had her. This battle wasn't about to change that. He'd die for her if he had to. He swore to himself that she would not get hurt.

Draco turned his attention to another matter at hand. The battle. He went thorough the potions store of the manor and pulled out everything that looked useful. Healing potions, stealth and energy draughts, poison antidotes, anti bleeding serums. Anything. He minimised the bottles and slipped them into his inside robe pocket. He took his final sip of the anti sleeping elixir all the death eaters had been given so they could stay awake till tomorrow evening and walked off to the main room of the manor.

When Draco arrived he was only greeted by the sight of about one hundred Death Eaters. Most of them still wearing their masks. He looked round a quickly found the pretty brown haired girl and walked over.

"Hey, you feeling alright?" he asked quietly so as not to disturb the almost silence in the room. She looked at him, her eyes slightly glazed over with hurt. Draco would have said she looked dazed but he knew her as Hermione granger and thus that was impossible.

"Yeah. I'm fine just..." She trailed off. He gave her one of his looks. The 'Im-Worried-About-You-Cos-Your-Saying-Your-Fine-When-I-Know-Your-Not' look. He saw the tears welling in her eyes and immediately pulled her close to him. Then as if to add to her worries the doors opened, slammed shut and a familiar high pitched voice filled the hushed room.

"My dear followers. I must inform you of some news..." shrieked the voice. Bellatrix stepped forwards, her chest heaving and her eyes fixed upon him, hanging on his every word while others simply turned and kneeled. "Potter and his pathetic little friends have changed their plan and are arriving at the ministry today. In an hour to be exact. We will go there now. And wait. And when you see any of them. KILL them. That is an order. But leave Potter. He is mine." The words rang in her head and she snapped out of her little bubble when she heard her name.

"Miss Granger. Keep your mask on please. Do not talk it off till I give you the word."

"Yes my Lord." She replied curtly. She turned to Draco. "And so the battle commences."

They apparated to the ministry appearing in a large hall, with tiled walls and a fountain. Much like the main entrance hall, but without the offices, lifts and the fire places. The death eaters were sent out in their groups to guard the entrances and stun or kill anyone else in the building. Hermione and draco were amongst 40 other Death Eaters surrounding voldermort as the fighting section. By this time Hermione looked fearless. But maybe that was because she had her mask on.

"Arent you scared Hermione?" Draco whispered as they both circled the room

"Of what?" she whispered back.

"You know...erm..."

"Fear of name only increases the fear of the thing its self."She answered smartly. She could have sworn she had said that to someone once...Draco's Father.

"Never mind." He muttered.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Harry potter and everything else belongs to J.K Rowling!

Chapter Twelve

**A/N: Rate Review Please! Cookies for anyone who Reviews! **

Hours later and still no avail. Harry had not turned up with the order. Hermione was about to suggest maybe it was a trap when they heard shouts from beyond the door. They all stood ready, wands out, for whatever happened next. Draco looked at Hermione and grabbed her hand. The doors flew off their hinges and the red glowing light of stunning spells raced in their direction. Draco and Hermione simply cast protago, and continued forward sending any spell they wished towards the oncoming order. When they were ordered back to Voldermorts side they obeyed and so did the other Death eaters. When the dust and the smoke cleared they could see what had happened. Ron and Neville were on the floor stunned, one order member Hermione didn't recognise was clearly dead and being covered over by another order member. On their side, Narcissa Malfoy and another death eater were clearly either dead or injured. In front of them stood Ginny, Harry, Lupin, Tonks, Moody and a few others. She was the first to cast a spell.

"Crucio!" she screamed at one of the unknown order member who crumpled. Yes. The battle really had begun. Her and Draco continued to fight Harry and Ginny. They were equally matched for skill and talent. Hermione dodged two spells from Ginny, shielded Draco from one of Harry's and then threw every spell she could think of, praying it would miss. When Ginny fell at Draco's hand Harry rushed to help her and so they had left to help Bellatrix fight another three order members. Ginny resumed to fight Bellatrix's husband while harry went straight into a duel with the Dark Lord. A huge orange spark from the meeting point of harry and the dark lords spell turned bright white and blinded everyone in the room. Silence. Everyone had ceased to fight when the light erupted in fear of injuring someone of their own side. When the light faded no one resumed to fight. Only to stare at each other, order member staring at death eater in a hateful silence.

"You've got a new death eater. Who is it?" Harry remarked after staring at the only masked follower. Voldermort smiled cruelly and turned to Hermione.

"Take off you mask." He motioned for her to step forward. Hermione did. Her hands trembled as she raised her wand. She slowly moved it in front of her face and the mask de materialised and her face could be seen. There were gasps, shouts of disbelief and upset, betrayed faces.

"Hermione...no...no, no, NO!" Harry shouted. Ron ran to hold him back, tears in his eyes. Harry cried. Voldermort smiled.

"Feeling...Betrayed potter?" he laughed.

"No...NO,NO! I LOVED you. I LOVED YOU SO MUCH!" Harry shouted, crying. Hermione cried one tear. It slid gently down her cheek. Draco stepped up and held her hand. He kissed her on the cheek.

"You... and HIM! DRACO FUCKING MALFOY!" he shouted. "I LOVED YOU. DID THAT MEAN ANYTHING!" she simply looked at him. Harry stopped trying to break Ron's grip and wiped his tears. Voldermort laughed.

"Granger, fight him. _Kill _him." Voldermort laughed. She stepped forward and raised her wand.

"I'm sorry it had to be like this." She said.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Harry potter and everything else belongs to J.K Rowling!

Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: Rate Review Please! Cookies for anyone who Reviews! Almost over! Hope your enjoying this!**

"Granger, fight him. _Kill _him." Voldermort laughed. She stepped forward and raised her wand.

"I'm sorry it had to be like this." She said.

"NO!" Draco had apparated to her side, grabbed her and apparated again. When she opened her eyes she was in a tall circular room with Draco in front of her.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't fight him please Hermione. Let me do it, you can't kill him, it would hurt you too much, or potter would kill you first out of hate." He begged

"I have no choice."

"Hermione, some lives are worth more. Ok. Yours is worth more than mine."

"Don't you dare say that." She cried. He got down on one knee and produced a ring from his robes.

"Marry me. Please. After this whole stupid war is done, no matter who wins and looses, I want you. You and me forever..." his eyes begged her for an answer

"Yes!" she whispered. He slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her. Long and deep. Holding her close, talking in every part of her, like he was remembering her every detail.

"I love you." He whispered, he gave a final kiss and apparated. Without her. She panicked. She knew what he was about to do. Focusing on the room of the battle she apparated back.

Her eyes shot to one thing. And that was the only thing she cared about. Someone was laughing. She didn't care who because it slowly faded out. Draco was lying on the floor, faced down. She ran over. Lifted him into her arms. Draco was dead. Her one true love was dead. She cried, she screamed. She held his body close. There was nothing else important to her. The battle could have continued for all she cared and she would have stayed right there. They were supposed to be married. That would never happen. He was dead. She lay him back on the floor and looked at harry who was standing directly in front of his body. Harry shook his dead. He looked broken at seeing her this upset. Then the laughing faded back in. His laughing,. Hermione grabbed for her wand.

"YOU! YOU MURDERED HIM!" she screamed and aimed her wand. She fired every spell. The dark lord just used his own dark magic back. She blocked him, she dodged and she cried. Fighting with pure anger and spirit. She fell and cut her lip. But she kept fighting. Cursing him. then his spell hit her square in the chest. She fell. Her wand rolled out of sight. She crawled over to Draco's body, holding his lifeless hand, his head in her lap. Whispering

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." The dark lord stood in front of her, wand raised.

"Now I'm going to kill you..."he said. Hermione's chest heaved with grief and anger. Voldermort had put a shield up so no one could stop this.

"Go on then." She shouted.

"You're bluffing. Beg for your life." He laughed

"Kill me. Go on. What have I got to live for? Do it." She shouted. Voldermort pointed his wand and said the words.

"AVADA KERDAVA!" he shouted with triumph. But she knew better. He would not win. Just as the spell hit her she laughed. A happy, joyful laugh. She knew that she could be with Draco again. As her body fell limp beside Draco, Voldermort realised what he had done. He had given her what she had wanted. Release. He hadn't scared her or won. Her laugh echoed round the room and he knew that was what she wanted. He had failed. She wanted Death to be with him. he could not separate them like he had planned for Draco's betrayal. But he did not see this. For he did not understand the power of love.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Harry potter and everything else belongs to J.K Rowling!

Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: Rate Review Please! Cookies for anyone who Reviews! Last Chapter. Hope You enjoyed the story. Cookies For ALL! Thanks for reading this far!**

Hermione and Draco had been buried in a shady spot, under the oak trees at Hogwarts, together on Harry's orders. He felt that was where she belonged, in the place she loved most, a place where she found a home. Draco had been placed beside her, harry felt he had done more for her and loved her more than he ever could. Hermione's tomb stone read:

_Hermione Jean Granger (Malfoy)_

_September 19, 1979 – September 1999_

_Loved by many._

_Best friend, Fiancée of Draco Malfoy_

_Bravest Person Ever Known_

_Greatly Missed_

Next to hers was Draco's which read:

_Draco Malfoy_

_June 15 – September 1999_

_Thanked by many for loving those he cared about_

_Fiancé of Hermione Jean Granger _

_Second Bravest Person Ever Known_

_Will be Greatly Missed _

Harry had not known what else to put. But he secretly wished he had known Draco better. For he was not the beast harry had thought he was. He gave his own life to try and save Hermione's. He had known that her life had been worth more.


End file.
